


it takes more than a drink, for some

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: post-2x14 // Charley invites Lena over to the barracks, once Remy's gone.





	it takes more than a drink, for some

.

.

“He acts like I can be bought with a drink.”

Charley rolls her eyes, even as she lifts the glass of bourbon to her lips. The cool chills her, but it’s the way Lena studies her that drags a shiver down her spine. It’d been impromptu, the thought of calling over her so-called friend to the barracks. Lena hasn’t really been around since the last bout of blackmail. Charley’s gotten divorced in the time since she’s seen Lena last. That thought alone has her toes curling, her nerves on high alert.

Lena chuckles, and her smile’s as blinding as its ever been. “If you were that easy, you would’ve been mine years ago.”

It’s the alcohol that makes that sound as suggestive as it is. For Charley, it’s the burn at the back of her throat that makes it hard to swallow. The central nervous system depressant that has Charley blinking and replaying the line in her mind.

Charley’s not easy. Remy might think she is, but she is a hard won woman, someone who chooses for herself whose time she should enjoy. He’s supposed to be worth it. He’s charming and knowledgable and feels as welcoming as the land they walked on to get inside. But — she drinks again — he’s a little slow sometimes. A little bit like he wanted an ocean and didn’t know how to swim with a current first.

If she were easy, she would’ve been anyone’s. “Could’ve been.”

Lena’s eyebrows lift. “Oh?”

Charley said that ‘could’ve been’ aloud. It sounds like she’s answering. She’s not. But she’s not  _not_  answering.

Lena’s bought Charley plenty of drinks. Bought spa trips and brought in the New Year with the most expensive champagne they could get their hands on. Lena’s always been good though. She watches, but Lena doesn’t make a move. Does she think Charley’s not interested? Because Charley could be interested. She could be all over that. And Lena wouldn’t stop it either. Lena wouldn’t whisper about forevers and marriage instead of going down on her.

“You know better,” Charley says. Her words only slur a little. “You don’t want a fairytale, or a future.”

“I could, but after Felix….” Lena wets her lips instead of finishing the sentence. Charley nods, but her eyes don’t lift off the perfect burgundy on Lena’s lips. It’s a good color. Distracting.

Charley shakes her head to clear it. She even leans back into her corner of the couch the way she normally does, when she’s sober and in control of a situation. “Right. You just want a good time. I could do that. I could definitely do that.”

“You’re drunk,” Lena reminds her.

That would explain the half-sentences. The thoughts that go vocalized a little too soon. “Next time then.” She’ll be a better host, and Lena can be a better date.

Lena sips from her own glass. “Sure your boyfriend won’t mind?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” and if he keeps talking the way he’s been, he won’t be her anything. 

Lena almost looks sad. Maybe disappointed? Charley has to lean closer to get a read, and Lena holds out a hand to keep the distance between them.

“That’s your anger talking.”

The anger tells her to cut him off. The anger says that he’ll never understand, and she’d be better off cutting her losses and keeping it professional. The anger even told her to call Lena. But the loneliness says he’s not her boyfriend. He could never be just a boyfriend; he’d always have to be more, wouldn’t he? He’s part of the family and moving in to his dead wife’s house.

“I don’t want to think about him.”

Lena purrs. “Sober up, and I can distract you.”

She makes it a challenge, so Charley will play along. It’s not subtle. It’s not slick. Still, Charley goes for her glass of water on the coffee table. “How many of these do you think it’ll take?”

Lena laughs.

.

.


End file.
